The Inverse of Everything
by ficreads
Summary: It was supposed to be the perfect senior class trip to Italy but it ended with an unfortunate trip to the Volturi where Lorelei and her class were lured in for a feeding. Much to everyone's surprise, Marcus recognizes a bond between Alec and Lorelei leaving her terrified and him wondering why his fate led him to a worthless human. Maybe love is more complicated than both imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I wasn't even one of the students that voted on taking a trip to Volterra, Italy. When I envisioned a senior class trip, I imagined that we would be flying to the Bahamas and enjoying time in the sun on the sandy beaches. I finally figured that I would get a tan to match those of my parent's.

Of course, things don't always go as planned. The school didn't have enough money for a trip like that but oddly enough, they had the money to offer the football team new jerseys every year and more impressive helmets and equipment as the semesters went on. They countered that hotels would be far more expensive on an island and that the cost of tickets would have been far more expensive. It was just easier to be tourists in Italy and enjoy cheap outings like the street festivals and parades.

"Are you ready, Lorelei?" My hotel roommate for this trip, Bronwyn, asked, pulling her small backpack by its straps onto her back. Ever since I had met Bronwyn—which was only four days ago, I thought that her name was rather unfortunate for her. She was such a beautiful girl with her short dark hair that fell just below her jawline, and her dark and lean body, even her oddly green eyes were beautiful but her name just wasn't. I guess the name was beginning to grow on me but I still couldn't imagine a man moaning it out loud… or a female, whichever suited her liking.

Today was supposed to be a rather exciting day, we were finally able to stay indoors touring some site ruled by "very important people" as our chaperone's, Mrs. And Mr. Highwaller explained. Apparently, they had offered us the opportunity free of any charges so I wasn't surprised that they squeezed it into our schedule.

"One second." I told Bronwyn before I walked over to the mirror between our beds and inspected myself to make sure that I looked decent enough to step out of our room. Just an hour ago, before I got sucked into my laptop screen, I had swiped mascara along my dark lashes to help make my hazel eyes stand out but other than that, I steered clear of any other form of makeup. Considering the heat of summer, I preferred not to sweat my entire face off. I then swept my brown waves of hair up quickly into a ponytail and followed Bronwyn out of the door with my own backpack in my hand using the other free hand to pat my back pocket to make sure that I remembered my room key card.

The process of getting into our group's van and driving to the tourist spot took about thirty minutes which wasn't too bad of a ride. It gave me the chance to slip an earphone into my ear as I tried to tune out the sound of everyone trying to make awkward small talk. Don't get me wrong, I have always been one to have plenty of friends but these people weren't any of them. We were all separated by our last names and unfortunately, I am the only person out of my friend group to have a T as the first letter in mine or any letter after it.

Once we had arrived to our tourist spot, a wave of confusion had washed over me. This place was as gorgeous as it was giant. It made me wonder how on earth this place reached out to _us_ and question why they were letting us tour for free. "You never told us that we were going to a castle." A girl in the seat behind me said outloud. "I would have dressed myself in something more presentable just in case we saw someone important."

"Yeah, I would have brought my camera." Another voice, more masculine whined.

"You will be forgotten about as soon as you step foot back outside." It was Mr. Highwaller that spoke this time. "Besides, we were instructed to make sure that no camera's were brought inside. Everyone will be leaving their backpacks in the bus, they have asked us kindly not to bring things inside for safety reasons."

At this, several groans were heard throughout the bus. Even I let out a huff of frustration but nonetheless, obeyed and left my backpack as I stepped off of the bus with my classmates. We all followed our chaperone's a few steps behind as we made our way toward the entrance and when we did get inside, we were greeted by a beautiful blonde with a five star smile.

To put things politely, the tour was not interesting. We weren't allowed in any rooms and the halls were endless. At one point, I was beginning to think that our own tour guide was lost cross through halls that all looked identically except for the occasional painting on the wall. I really thought that she was lost when she led us right to a set of massive wooden double doors and pushed them open effortlessly to reveal a large room where three men sat looking as if they had expected us and three other men who stood next to one girl. Her and the boy looked especially unphased by our appearance.

Though their expressions were flat, it was their eyes that seemed to cause a twist in my stomach. Where their eyes should have been normal colors like green, brown, blue or even Hazel, they were an electrifying red color. It was when I caught this small rarity that I noticed other strange things about these people, the dark clothes, the pale skin. I had no more time to take in the sight after being interrupted by the sound of the same wooden doors that had welcomed us, closing behind us.

"We are so glad to have you here." The man in the middle chair said with a large, haunting, grin plastered on his face. "You all smell so darling."

After hearing such an odd compliment, my eyes were peeled from the man and shifted over toward our chaperone's who looked just as confused as us students. "Let's not play with our food." A blonde to the middle man's left said.

It was in that moment that the world seemed to begin spinning at full force around me. Was time speeding up or was everyone around me moving faster? I suddenly felt week in the knees as I realized exactly why we were allowed into such a beautiful place at so little of a cost. A large man had stepped toward a girl in front of me and picked her up as if she weighed no more than a feather. I looked away as soon as I saw his mouth leaning in toward her neck but the sights around me were no greater. Other students had no greater of fate. I had to keep vomit from rising to my throat as I met the eyes of Bronwyn who was screaming out in agony.

I may have been able to watch the others around me get attacked but I certainly could not wait for it to happen to me. My head turned so quickly that my neck felt a jolt of pain as I looked toward the exit door again only, my eyes caught on something else. A boy that I had seen early looking back at me with a hard expression on his face, a hint of hunger in his eyes.

"Stop." Another voice from behind me spoke and slowly, things began to slow around us. I looked from the boy to find where the voice had came from to find that everything did in fact, stop. Several bodies were dropped to the ground.

"May I ask what is wrong, Marcus?" The man who I had recognized from the middle throne asked.

"It seems that Alec may have found a deep connection with someone in this room." Marcus said, glancing toward the boy I had been looking at before.

"Oh?"

"It is her." Marcus said, his eyes stopping to meet mine. The other man only followed his gaze with that same haunting smile from earlier creeping onto his lips.

 **A/n:** Hello everyone! I felt like there weren't a lot of Alec Volturi fanfictions so I decided to create my own! You may have noticed that I have made slight changes to a few things but I really look forward to this story. Please leave a comment and let me know if you would like for me to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Alec**

 **I** had never felt so betrayed in all of my years of living. Yes, maybe the humans in our village had done terrible things to my sister and I before Aro had found us but this… this was fate. Fate, the one thing that was supposed to be on my side was telling me that a worthless human was to be my perfect match through blood?

It wasn't like I could deny it either, I knew that it was right. I could smell her the moment that she had entered the building. It wasn't just the smell of human blood, it was intoxicating. It stood out above everything else, it sang to me. The thought alone caused my eyes to darken with bloodlust. Then she had stepped into the room with the rest of the humans. The events caused her heart to race and I knew if anything, I would be the one that would feed on her. No one else was allowed to have her. She was _mine_.

I just couldn't bring myself to step toward her and have it. I didn't want to have it all at once. I wanted to savor every drop but the pounding, her heartbeat, was getting faster and louder.

"Could you possibly try to control that… beating." I said roughly from my seat at the desk in the corner of my room. She had ended up fainting while under the stare of everyone in the room and the only place that I could think to bring her was into my room and rest her in the bed that I only used for pleasure. She wouldn't have to know so.

As she stared at me with those bright, Hazel eyes, a hand moved up to land right over her heart. She seemed to know exactly what I was thinking of but she didn't say anything. Her only other movement was that of her brows that pulled in closer together and downward in a frown. "I can't." She snapped but just as her spark ignited it settled along with the fear in her eyes.

She was quiet for a long moment and I watched her gaze move around the room quickly. Most likely, she was admiring the room's beauty. It was my personal chamber where I spent most of my time so of course, it could only be explained as magnificent. The room was practically built upon black and red. My bed being covered with a black duvet while red pillows brought in attention. The curtains were black while the lamps in the room were the same ruby red shade. Black bookcases lined an entire wall of my room. Four to be exact wide and tall, reaching the ceiling. Arranged on each shelf, books categorized by genre then alphabetized. There was only one book missing which was the one on my desk that I had been reading before my guest woke up.

"What is your name?" I asked, turning in my chair to face her completely as compared to glancing over my shoulder at her. The girl looked sick in my opinion. She was pale and had bags under her eyes despite the nap she had just taken.

"Why am I alive?" She asked instead of giving me an answer. By now she wasn't even looking at me, her eyes had downcasted toward the duvet she was gripping and causing wrinkles in.

"If I were you," I began, standing from my chair and making my way toward her slowly. When I did reach her, I used my hand to lift her chin up and she immediately flinched from me. From fear possibly? "I would be counting my blessings that I was alive. I'm sure that you could see how unlucky the other's were."

She then closed her eyes and shuddered softly, either that or a shiver rippled through her entire body. "They could have just killed me. I-I don't know what they plan on doing to me but not that I am here… I can only imagine that the worst is about to happen." She said.

Disgust coursed through my body as I ripped my hand away from her. I hadn't even meant to bare fangs at her but I couldn't help it. "No one in this castle. This city. This _country_. Is going to touch you in any way that could draw blood or tamper with your blood. It is mine and you are _mine_. You belong to me and if I have to rip other vampires to shreds to prove that you are mind then I will do just that." I said. Once I had calmed down a bit, I had realized what she imagined that I was going to do to her in this bed. "You think that I have intentions of sleeping with you? I may have died before but I don't have that low of standards in women."

I must have upset her by saying this but I took satisfaction in knowing that she knew where her place was when she stood up with wet eyes and ran for the exit of the room.

 **Lorelei**

"A complete and total ass." I say under my breath once I was sure that out of ears reach of the man I had just encountered. The man that I apparently had some sort of "connection" with. The only connection that I felt that I could have with him at the moment was one involving both my open hand and his beautiful face.

My mother had always told me as a child that crying over something a boy said to you was ridiculous but I wasn't sure of how else to respond. Not when I was unsure of what he was capable of doing to me. Besides, I hadn't cried yet. The tears were just there, blurring my vision. They hadn't spilled over just yet. Who was he to claim me as his property? Who was he to make me feel so worhtless?

"Not only an ass." A male voice said before it's owner had rounded the corner of the hallway I was walking down. "But a complete and _total_ ass? That's a fairly large sized ass, wouldn't you agree?" The man had finally rounded the corner to greet me with a wide grin.

He was incredibly tall and of course, I had recognized him from the room that I can only now think of as the feeding room. He had pale skin but oddly enough, an olive tone was to it. His hair was layered and black. He would most likely be the most built man in the castle that I have seen so far but it was hard to be sure over his clothes.

I wanted to laugh but I didn't trust this man enough to let my guard down. Especially after seeing how large he is. He could easily snap me in half if he wanted to.

"I'm assuming that you and Alec haven't gotten off to a great start." He said. "So maybe I can be the good guy in the situation and have a pretty little human girl come running into my arms. My name is Felix." He said then. He then held out a hand for me to shake but I only stared at it. Would his hand be as cold as Alec's?

"Lorelei." I said quickly, not lifting a hand to shake his.

"You're afraid of me." He commented, his smile faltering before quickly lifting itself again. "I'll have you know that we are all very loyal here at the Volturi. Somewhat like a family. You are Alec's and you will not be harmed by anyone under this roof that is loyal to Alec. You are to be protected for him." He offered.

"Yeah, he made that very clear with his whole. 'Your blood is mine' speech." I scoff.

"Just your blood?" He asked with a surprised look on his face. "He'll come around. He just doesn't really like humans."

"Thanks for trying to beat around the bush but I think I know when a guy is completely repulsed by me. Something about not having low enough standards to be interested in a girl like me?" I raked off my brain before shaking my head. "Nevermind it. I just need to find a way out of this place so if you could point me in a direction…" I trailed off.

"I said before, I'm loyal to Alec. I'm not letting you leave here." He said sternly.

"You... monsters can't hold me here hostage!" I shouted becoming frustrated very quickly. "He's going to kill me!"

"If he knows what's best for him. He's going to be keeping you around for a while." The man said but then he stood up straighter and his eyes shifted passed me.

"You've found my guest. Thank you Felix." It was Alec's voice that came from behind me now and I wasn't ready to go back in that room with him without a fight.


End file.
